The field of the present invention is lighting devices for underwater use.
Swimming pools, fountains and the like traditionally employ underwater lighting to enhance the attractiveness, utility and/or safety of the pool, particularly at night. Such underwater lighting devices often employ the water itself as a heat sink to remove the heat generated by the lamp. In swimming pool construction, a niche is often provided in the wall of the pool. An underwater light is then positioned within the niche such that the pool water may circulate about the light housing within the niche. This circulation of water provides for the removal of heat.
Because of the requirements for substantial amounts of light in pools and fountains, pool lights have traditionally been relatively large in order to adequately dissipate heat. The lenses on such pool lights have typically been in the range of 80 square inches. As a result, the light has a high heat capacity and a large surface area through which heat can be transferred to the surrounding water. However, such lights are architecturally and aesthetically disadvantageous in many circumstances, particularly where wall space may be at a minimum. The large size also adds expense and requires substantial electrical power.
A further difficulty with conventional underwater lighting is its lack of adjustability. Modern day swimming pools are often artistically designed with arcuate shapes, coves and the like. Lighting which is directed outwardly substantially perpendicular from the pool wall often cannot properly light such complex shapes. Consequently, more lighting than necessary is often required to supply the appropriate level of light to all areas of the pool.